


Quidditch (Ron Weasley x Reader one shot)

by sweetchick621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchick621/pseuds/sweetchick621





	Quidditch (Ron Weasley x Reader one shot)

I was sitting at the Griffandor Quidditch tryouts watching my best friend and crush Ron Weasley try out for the team. I was brought out of my thoughts by Hermione Granger, my study buddy and BFF. "(y/n)! (y/n)!"

I turned to Hermione, "What 'Moine?"

"I got a O on my charms paper!!"

"Thats great 'Moine!"

Hermione and I talked while watching the tryouts. Mostly about school but a bit about how great Ron was doing. Then I heard someone else come up behind me.

"Hey (y/n)."

"Mclaggen" I replied carelessly. You see I hate Cormic Mclaggen with passion, but he just doesn't seem to get that! He thinks hes sooooooo perfect! It's annoying!

"Did it hurt?" He asked

"Did what hurt Mclaggen?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. For real. Cheesy pickup lines? "No, how was the elevator ride from hell?"

Mclaggin looked at me upset. "Don't you love me baby?"

"Shut you face hole before I shut it for you." Hermione was giggling like mad at the exchange between us. I was always happy to put up with Mclaggin just to see the look on her face afterwards.

"Hey! Mclaggin!" Harry called, "Your up next!"

Mclaggin winked at me before running down to the field to try out for keeper.

I called to Harry, "Thanks for saving me Harry! He was being an Arse!"

"Anytime!" He called back.

Hermione and I were now pay close attention because Ron was up along with Mclaggin. "Come on RON!" I cheered. 

"You can do it!" Hermione yelled.

Ron and Mclaggin were tied. Hermione and I decided to hit Mclaggin with a spell so that he would miss the next shot and Ron would win. Hermione shot the spell at Mclaggin and he missed the next shot. Ron won! He was going to be keeper on the Gryffandor Quidditch team! Hermione and I both ran down to congratulate Ron. I hugged him and then ran back to the stands do get my books. I was about to walk back up to the castle when I hear someone come after me, "Hey! (y/l/n)!"

"What do you want Mclaggin?" I called back stopping to look at him.

"Go out with me?" He asked.

Before I could reply I felt a arm around my waist pulling me to the person. The next thing I knew I felt their lips on mine. I was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss. It felt like fireworks were going on. It was AMAZING. When the mystery person finally pulled away I looked up. It was my crush. Ron Weasley. In full Quidditch uniform looking down at me.

"(y/n), when I saw Mclaggin hitting on you I finally got the courage to ask you out. So (y/n) ..... will you be my girlfriend?"

I sat their shocked that Ronald Weasley would like me... ME of all people. Ron looked down when he saw me just sitting their doing nothing.

"I understand.... why would someone like you want to go out with a guy like me?" He turned to walk away.

I still couldn't say anything so I grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. I heard Harry in the backround yelling "GET SOME RON!" but I was in my own little happy world. With my new boyfriend Ronald Bilius Weasley.


End file.
